brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Appendix:Legendary and Mythical Pokémon
Legendary Pokémon and Mythical Pokémon are Pokémon that are exceptionally rare and often very powerful, generally featured prominently in the legends and myths of the Pokémon world. Many Legendary Pokémon are version mascots in the core series games. Mythical Pokémon were originally considered to be Legendary Pokémon as well, but they were implied to be different from Legendary Pokémon in side series game Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs, and later officially separated in another side series game Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon. Most Legendary and Mythical Pokémon are unobtainable as of now. Characteristics Most Legendary and Mythical Pokémon are renowned for their stats and performance in battles. Many of these Pokémon are worshipped as gods by particular groups of people in the Pokémon world, due to the fact that these particular Pokémon have unique powers and representation of different items; an example would be Groudon, which represents lithosphere, and expanded the land. In the core series games, most of these Pokémon can only be captured once, and the player has to trade for more of them. If the players failed to capture them, they may only have a second chance after defeating the Regional Pokémon League. However, in Pokémon Brick Bronze, Legendary and Mythical Pokémon battled in Set Encounters are available as Roaming Pokémon from version 0.10 update on 20th January, 2017 onwards, regardless if the player succeeds or fails at capturing the Pokémon during initial encounter. Given the extremely slim chance of bumping into them as Roaming Pokémon though, players are still recommended to save beforehand and turn off Auto Save, just to secure a chance for getting the Legendary or Mythical Pokémon during the initial Set Encounter. However, Legendary and Mythical Pokémon which are not found via battles will not be available as Roaming Pokémon. Multiple Lake Guardians can be dug up as Fossilized Eggs in Lagoona Trenches, while multiple Manaphy can be obtained by picking up Manaphy Eggs washed ashore when the event is held on Rosecove Beach. Legendary and Mythical Pokémon cannot evolve, other than the newly introduced Cosmog family. They also cannot breed, except Manaphy, which produces Phione Eggs when bred with Ditto. In the Pokédex for each generation portion, Mythical Pokémon typically appear at the very end, and Legendary Pokémon immediately before them, except Victini, which appears right before Unova Starter Pokémon. Strategy Legendary and Mythical Pokémon are notorious for having extremely low catch rates. To catch them, start by throwing a Quick Ball, which has 5x catch rate in the 1st turn. If it fails, weaken the Pokémon with attacks that should not be able to make it faint, until its health bar is in red. Inflicting a status condition also increases the catch rate, but players are strongly discouraged to burn or poison the Pokémon in order to prevent knockouts. Once the Pokémon is in critical health and is asleep, paralyzed or frozen, start throwing the most effective Poké Balls according to the situation until it is caught. For example, Dusk Balls are the most effective at night or in caves with the 3.5x catch rate. Elemental Balls can also be good back-ups by using the Pokémon's type to players' advantage, but they cost double the price of Dusk and Quick Balls, while only having the catch rate of a Dusk Ball in maximum effect. False Swipe is a widely used attack for catching Legendary and Mythical Pokémon, because it is a unique attack that will never render the opponent unable to battle. TM54 False Swipe is available for purchase in BP Shop, Battle Colosseum for 45 BP. Legendary Pokémon Here is a list of Legendary Pokémon which have appeared in-game. Italics indicate that the Legendary Pokémon can only be seen as of now. Mythical Pokémon Here is a list of Mythical Pokémon which have appeared in-game. Italics indicate that the Mythical Pokémon can only be seen as of now. Despite currently not physically appearing in the story, Hoopa is the game mascot of Pokémon Brick Bronze, and is mentioned a few times in-game. Category:Pokémon